


addicted to you

by skzheartsyou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzheartsyou/pseuds/skzheartsyou
Summary: i’m addicted to youhooked on your lovelike a powerful drugi can’t get enough of-inspired by avicii’s “addicted to you”





	addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy reading this, i’m sorry for my bad english it’s not my first language. watch the music video if you haven’t. it’s a masterpiece.

it was a cruel winter that year. there were never-ending heaps of snow everywhere, the roads were barely cleared for the cars that went by the cold hills. people couldn’t be out longer than half an hour without getting a frostbite. it was terrible. a really freezing year indeed. 

on top of one of the smaller hills, just a five minute car ride from the small town that was like a stranded island, isolated from the outside world, there was a pub. a really disgusting one.  
the wooden floors and walls were soaked and moldy at places, the tables and stools were falling apart, and the people there... they were disgusting as well.

seungmin hated them. everyone there. the regulars were all old big dirty men that were always drunk, hitting on seungmin, sometimes being even too touchy with the boy. they always catcalled at him, whistled, asked him disgusting questions and stared at him as if he was their dinner. and don’t get him started on his boss. that old pig. 

he always stared, licked his lips, smirked at him, talked to him like he was a slut, inappropriately touched him. seungmin had enough of it. he despited every single bit of it. but he needed that job, he desperately needed money. but he knew it wouldn’t be like that forever. 

it was that one gloomy afternoon, seungmin was cleaning the tables again, because some man threw up, again. he just quietly kept cleaning and from time to time looked up to find either his nasty boss or the nasty men looking at him. 

when he heard the bells at the door chime, he looked up and stopped doing everything. there was a young man, a beautiful one. his light brown hair prettily brushed, hiding his dark eyes a bit. he confidently walked over to the bar, with a bag in his hand, the second one in his pocket. while walking, they made eye contact and both boys shared a small smile. 

seungmin quickly walked over to the food counter and washed the cloth he used for cleaning.

“good day, sir. what would you like to-“

“one shot.”

the boss had a surprised expression, but nonetheless poured the alcohol. the boy took it and drank it quickly. that’s when it went down.

glass shattered loudly through the place, everything went quiet as the boy broke a glass bottle behind the bar. 

“everyone down!” he screamed as he took out a gun, aiming at the boss.

seungmin reached behind his shirt and took out his gun as well, joining the boy. 

“now listen” the boy said as he put the bag in front of the boss that looked scared like shit with his hands up in the air “put all the money in this bag don’t even think about doing anything stupid, you understand?!” he said with his jaw clenched. 

the other men looked at the scene in disbelief, all were crouched under the tables. when the bag was finally full, the boy took seungmin’s hand and both ran away from that horrible place. 

with laughter filling the air, they quickly went to the car that was parked there and hurried away.

“that was amazing! you were amazing! i missed you so much baby.” the boy said as he quickly took seungmin’s hand while driving off. 

“i missed you too, hyunjinie.” seungmin said with a kiss to hyunjin’s cheek.

and so it went. they went around the small towns, robbed the wealthy and ran. and they were so in love. they were perfect together. they were like bonnie and clyde. their small adventures were risky, were dangerous. but they didn’t care. they loved the feeling. the adrenaline and the love, so much love.

“do you ever think about the future?” seungmin asked one night when they were just laying on a bed of some old rich man they killed. it wasn’t anything new to them. it was for one night too, so it didn’t matter to them. 

“what do you mean baby?” hyunjin played with seungmin’s dark hair, caressing it while looking at him with a look full of affection.

“i don’t know, like, us in the future. like if we would settle down, have a family or... “ seungmin looked up to meet hyunjin’s surprised look. 

“i don’t know, it’s stupid. i’m just rambling.” he quickly looked away, his ears red as ever, being embarrassed as ever. 

“it’s not stupid baby. i think about it too.” hyunjin said after a while of an awkward silence. seungmin looked up again and hyunjin’s expression has changed completely to a smiling, fond one. 

“yeah? then tell me what do you have in mind?” 

hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy. 

“well, i imagine us living somewhere nice. outside of this country. maybe greece, or france. in a small village. we would have two dogs, a huge garden for them to run around, and maybe a kid or two to run around with the dogs. we would have a nice terrace where we would sit and drink whine and we would have a beautiful view of the sky, we would watch the sunset every evening and stargaze every night. we would have fruit orchards, we would have our own fruit, i’d love that. and we would be so happy.” 

hyunjin looked at seungmin, who was wide eyed. he was starting at hyunjin with so much love in his eyes, his mouth open, unable to say anything.

suddenly, he pressed his lips on hyunjin’s. they kissed under the moonlight, in each other’s embrace. they expressed their love without any words, just with their lips softly touching, fingers intertwined, laying on each other.

“i love you so much hyunjinie, i love you so so much. please, make love to me.”

“baby, i love you so much. my seungminie. only mine.” 

it was the day before christmas. they entered another small town where the news of the two robber lovers hadn’t spread. they parked in front of an old big building that had engraved in gold ‘bank’ at the top. they fiercely entered, guns in their hands, fear in the others’ eyes. 

“everyone down!” seungmin screamed as hyunjin went to the counter.

“open the cash desk, now! open it!” he screamed while pushing the man with his gun.  
the man, with trembling fingers opened it and hyunjin shoved him away. he looked at the huge amount of money in front of him. with a grin, he took a handful of them and threw them in the air while laughing. seungmin looked at him and laughed too.

he walked over to hyunjin and looked him deep in the eyes. 

he couldn’t resist, he kissed him passionately right then and there, receiving weird and disgusted looks from the people there. 

“quick, put the money in the bag. i’m gonna take care of the safe.” hyunjin said as he took a bomb from the bag, making his way to the door of the safe. 

seungmin didn’t even have time to take everything in. he heard a loud gunshot, the sound of glass breaking, civilians screaming and a loud thud. like when a body falls. he looked over to where a few seconds stood the love of his life, his boyfriend. his hyunjin. 

seungmin’s smile faded so quickly upon the picture. hyunjin spread on the floor, laying in a small puddle of blood, his blood. 

“no no no, hyunjin.” seungmin ran to him and fell to the floor, quickly taking a hold of him.  
“hyunjin stay with me. everything will be okay.” he said with a trembling voice while holding the boy with a firm grip as if he was scared that if he let go, hyunjin would disappear. 

“baby, i love you so much.” hyunjin said quietly, now almost whispering. the bank hallway was empty by now. civilians ran away after seeing that the two had no longer guns in their hands. the only sound now were seungmin’s sobs and the police sirens outside. the blue and red light reflected on the walls. 

“i was so lucky to have you.”

“do-don’t s-say that. you’re- you’re gonna be fine. p-please, hyun-hyunjinie.” hyunjin only smiled, before taking his last breath and closing his eyes.

seungmin caressed hyunjin’s cheek, holding the lifeless body close to him. now so much of hyunjin’s blood was on him, but he didn’t care. he was crying out loud now, ignoring the voices of police men asking him to surrender. he loved hyunjin so much.

hyunjin was his sun, his moon, his stars. hyunjin was the only reason seungmin woke up in the morning and the only reason why he slept calmly. he was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. hyunjin was everything to seungmin. he was his entire life. without him, seungmin was nothing. he was just a body, nothing else. 

he looked one last time at hyunjin’s dead body, placed one last kiss on his cheek and stood up. he only had one option on what to do now. 

when he walked outside of the bank with the bag in his hand, the police was confused. there were police cars everywhere with men aiming at him from every side. he looked in front of him, gripped the bag tighter. this was it. 

“i’ll see you soon hyunjinie.”

he started to run forward. it took him only a few seconds before there a huge explosion detonated.


End file.
